


Sweet honey

by mahounostair



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキプロ。 | Tsukipro.
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mention of dairikka, shikitsuba
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: Shiki y Tsubasa son unos guarros.





	1. Primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> tsubasa Okui porque tiene el culo abierto como la O
> 
> es un reto de fics cortitos (de 100 a 300 palabras, q me di cuenta q 100 eran mu pocas y soy una agonía) pero mu guarros, cada uno con un kink diferente.

             La primera vez de ambos, si hacían memoria, estaban seguros de que había sido con ambos borrachos, después de un duro día de rodaje. Recordaban que Rikka y Dai no paraban de suspirar y que, en un punto de la noche, no saben si por estar hasta los mismísimos huevos o por haberse hecho demasiado tarde, los dejaron solos, y oh, qué error. Porque si la tensión sexual que se había acumulado entre Shiki y Tsubasa todo ese tiempo no hubiese sido suficiente, el alcohol marcó el límite del vaso. En cuanto se les fue la consciencia, besarse con lengua parecía el acto más normal del mundo y tampoco nadie les estaba recriminando nada.

             Poco más, y probablemente lo habrían hecho en el primer cubículo del baño que hubiesen alcanzado a abrir, pero Shiki, incluso borracho, sabía que tenían que mantener su imagen, y, aunque Tsubasa ebrio fuese la persona más incoherente y despreocupada del mundo, aceptó a volver al piso que compartían con Rikka y Dai.

             El hecho de que hubiese un par de condones sobre la cama de Shiki no les llamó la atención –que sí, había dejado Rikka ahí porque se temía lo peor y bueno, sabía que detenerlos iba a ser imposible y si iban a follar que fuese de una manera sana y segura.

             Tsubasa ebrio, además de ser un despreocupado, también era un sinvergüenza, porque fue él quien sentó a Shiki sobre la cama, le hizo la mejor felación de su vida mientras se abría el culo usando de lubricante parte del semen de su líder, dejó que Shiki se corriera en su cara y le colocó condón con la puñetera boca. Shiki quería saber si Tsubasa era así también sobrio; quizás sí, tenía toda la cara.

             Lo último que recuerdan después de aquello es despertarse con el condón roto tirado en el suelo y a Tsubasa resbalándole una sustancia viscosa por las piernas.


	2. Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shiki a veces le gusta decir guarradas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo: tendrán de 100 a 300 caracteres uwu nya  
> also yo: *este cap tiene 500 caracteres*  
> intelectual del siglo XXI

“Chúpamela”

“¿Qué?”

             “Hazlo; chúpamela. Ahora”

             Tsubasa estaba boquiabierto. No iba a mentir, Shiki ordenándole le excitaba de alguna manera, pero había algo fuera  de lugar. Algo que no iba con Shiki.

             “ _Darling,_ hablar así no te sienta bien. Anda, dé-” y si no fuese porque ahora el mayor se había puesto serio y le había dirigido una mirada penetrante, como si estuviera sometiéndolo, hubiese continuado la frase. Que Shiki pareciese un padre tonto no era nada nuevo, pero que en la cama fuese una bestia lo pilló por sorpresa. “Qué guarro eres”

             “Calla ya y chupa, joder” agarró a Tsubasa de la corbata negra que llevaba, le daba un poco de pena manchar ese traje cuando el rubio estaba demasiado guapo en él, pero qué más daba a estas alturas honestamente, y lo sentó de rodillas entre sus piernas.

             “¿Por qué estás tan cachondo?” el rubio había cambiado su tono natural de seducción –porque bueno, el habla de Tsubasa era puro juego- a un tono mucho más íntimo, aunque seductor también. “¿Tanto te pone ordenarme y someterme? Qué sucio eres, _darling~”_

Shiki arqueó una ceja, con incredulidad y sorna. Aquí era ÉL el que mandaba y ÉL el que estaba hablando sucio, ya le tocaría a Tsubasa, cuando tomase ese tipo de iniciativa, ordenarle a Shiki, aunque… “Bueno… fue a hablar…” movió su pie hasta una zona sensible del menor. Demasiado sensible incluso. Y apretó, con zapato y todo, de una forma que, aunque le doliese, no fuese lo suficientemente placentera como para mandar escalofríos por todo su cuerpo “el que está más duro que una roca por tenerme ordenándole que me coma la polla”

             Tsubasa bufó enfadado, aunque sabía que el otro tenía toda la razón. “¿Te la chupo o no?” Shiki sonrió victorioso, sabiendo que había ganado esa lucha de piques que siempre solían tener, follando o no.

             Tsubasa rodó los ojos y le desabrochó el pantalón al mayor, y aunque la ropa interior que estaba usando le marcaba de manera casi divina la figura de los muslos y los glúteos, mejor se deshizo de todo a la vez y los tiró a saber dónde.

             “Cómo me pone verte tan desesperado por comerme la polla, _honey_ ” el rubio se sonrojó. ¿Estaba desesperado? ¿Tan rápido le había quitado la ropa? Joder. _Joder_. Se olvidó –o mejor dicho, quiso intentar olvidarse- de lo que le había dicho hace un segundo y comenzó a chupársela como el verdadero maestro de las felaciones que era él. Y lo sabía, él lo tenía clarísimo: su técnica era maravillosa e inmejorable. Shiki se mordió el labio con éxtasis, y él mejor que nadie sabía que, en efecto, Tsubasa la chupaba mejor que nadie en el puto mundo. ¿Y quién mejor que él para ayudarle en la tarea? Shiki movió sus caderas con violencia justa, follándose la boca de su novio con desesperación.

             La cara del rubio lo decía todo; le encantaba que Shiki le penetrara también la boca de esa manera, porque si no, no le habría aumentado el tamaño de la erección en su entrepierna.

“Cómo te gusta que te folle la boca, zorra”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeje shiki no se corre  
> un besi de fresi  
> tw: @rikunanases


	3. Ojos vendados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa es mucho más sensible de lo que ninguno pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiki takamura el terror de las nenas

             El día que Shiki ató una venda a su nuca, obstruyendo su visión y afinando el resto de sus sentidos, el cuerpo del rubio se volvió mucho más sensible.

             Shiki no hacía absolutamente nada; no estaba tocándole, no estaba follándoselo, simplemente estaba narrando lo que  quería hacerle mientras Tsubasa, afinando sus oídos, escuchaba sentado en una silla.

             “¿Te gusta que te meta los dedos por el culo, _honey_?” fue la siguiente cosa que escuchó el rubio. Podía jurar que sentía cómo los dedos del mayor se estaban paseando por el interior de su culo, abriéndolo –más de lo que ya estaba. “¿Puedes correrte con sólo eso?” volvió a oír a Shiki hablar, jurando que el mayor no se había movido ni un centímetro y que, por tanto, era imposible que estuviese tocándolo. Y menos cuando todavía llevaba la ropa puesta.

             Tsubasa se encogió, quizá incluso retorció, cuando la otra mano de Shiki comenzó a jugar, por debajo de su camiseta, con sus pezones, simplemente porque el de pelo morado había dicho “También tienes unos pezones sensibles, ¿te gusta cuando te los toco, te los muerdo, te los chupo..?” y al instante comenzó a notar justo lo que había descrito. Incluso la calidez de la boca del mayor era real. Tan real que juraba que sus pezones se habían puesto erectos.

             “¿Alguna vez has usado la polla para metérsela a alguien?” Tsubasa negó como pudo; a él le gustaba que se la metieran por el culo, era lo mejor y lo gozaba como un cerdo, no le gustaba meterla. Shiki esbozó una sonrisa, un poco incluso maquiavélica. “Muy bien; así es mejor. Sólo sabes gemir como una guarra, no estás hecho para meter nada” sintió como todo aquello se lo estaba susurrando al oído, y como al instante, Tsubasa comenzó a gemir.

             ¿Estaba Shiki jugando con su mente? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba preguntándole? No era siquiera una orden.

             “También te gusta cuando te masturbo, ¿no es así? Porque no uso mi boca, pero te rozo la punta y a veces te prohíbo correrte hasta que yo te lo diga. Y eso te pone” notó las manos de Shiki ahora deslizándose por su miembro, como siempre lo hacía; más que masturbarlo, lo molestaba un poco dándole el máximo placer y luego dejándolo al borde del clímax.  “No te preocupes, esta vez dejaré que te corras. Puedes hacerlo”

             Y en efecto, después de estremecerse y encogerse por última vez, gimiendo más alto que antes, se había corrido.

             El problema es que cuando se quitó la venda, Shiki no lo había ni tocado y él se había corrido sólo de oírlo.

             Sí que era cierto que la sensibilidad aumentaba pero: “ _Darling,_ eres un puto sádico asqueroso”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: @rikunanases


	4. Público

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa tenía gustos extraños.

             Shiki sabía que Tsubasa tenía _ciertos gustos_ , un poco raros a decir verdad, pero que no se escapaban de su entendimiento –sobre todo los peluches gordos y grandes de Lizz-kun, que era algo que Shiki jamás hubiese encontrado adorable si no fuese porque el rubio era el más lindo abrazando uno de esos.

             Pero lo de ahora sí que escapaba su razonamiento. Porque, bueno, Shiki era un guarro y le gustaba mucho el sexo, como a gran parte de personas de su edad, y además follar con Tsubasa era el puto paraíso. Pero era _su_ puto paraíso, no el de nadie más, invitados a observarlos.

             En un principio la idea era atractiva; él y Tsubasa, en un local, solos, bebiendo vino de calidad, flirteando y posiblemente terminaría llevándose al rubio a la cama y empotrándolo contra ella, como siempre. Pero _jamás_ pasó por su cabeza que Tsubasa decidiese llevárselo a un _make-out-bar_ , o así los llamaba él, que eran básicamente un local en el que toquetearse en público y dejar que te vieran sin ningún problema porque para eso ibas ahí: para follar o ver follar.

             Y a ver, a Shiki lo volvía loco pensar en poder enseñarle a la gente que la persona más hermosa y con mejor cuerpo del mundo era _suyo_. Pero lo que no le hacía gracia es que el resto de personas pudieran ver el rostro y las expresiones del rubio que solo él había visto hasta el momento.

             “ _Darling_ ” escuchó a Tsubasa hablar, porque hasta ahora estaba tan sumido en su pensamiento de monopolio que no se acordaba que Tsubasa, a la hora de que le partieran el culo, era la persona más rápida en quitarse la ropa. Restregó su entrada desnuda contra la entrepierna, aún sin levantar, de Shiki. Aunque poco le duraría, “Mostrémosle a esta gente lo bien que sabes follar. Destrúyeme el culo” porque bueno, Tsubasa era un experto, un maestro en seducirle.

             “Te arrepentirás, porque no tengo intención de esperar para prepararte”

             “No te preocupes, vine aquí preparado y todo. Estuve todo el día con un _plug anal_ metido por el culo, ¿por qué te crees que tengo tantas ganas de follar?”

             “Te voy a romper el culo delante de toda esta gente; espero que estés listo para gritar mi nombre y que sepan que soy el único que puede follarte” Tsubasa se dio la vuelta, se sentó sobre la mesa, enroscando a Shiki con sus piernas y atrayéndolo hacia él, volviendo a restregarse contra su polla, que ahora sí estaba erecta.

             “Lo sé desde hace mucho”

            

             A Tsubasa le costó más de lo que creía andar hasta casa con todo el semen resbalándole por las piernas. A Shiki le gustó mucho, al final, saber que tanta gente había visto que Tsubasa le pertenecía y lo mucho que se querían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me gustaría haberlos puesto a follar porque si no siento que ha sido insuficiente pero: no sé escribir smut jajajajajaja yuu eres una tonta
> 
> tw: @rikunanases


End file.
